


Anticipation

by Tanaqui



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozik prepares for a fight, with Tig's assistance. Written for a prompt at the <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/">Fic Promptly comm at Dreamwidth</a>: <em>Sons of Anarchy, Any, Is it really worth dying for?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Scribbler for the speedy beta work.

Kozik holds out his hands so Tig can bind them. His touch is surprisingly gentle as he begins to wrap the bandages around Kozik's knuckles, yet he pulls the cloth tight enough to serve its purpose. Over Tig's shoulder, Kozik can see them preparing the ring: making sure the corner padding is secure, sweeping the canvas. The crowd is small but loud and pressing close to the ropes. Cash is changing hands, fistfuls of dirty bills. 

Somewhere on the other side of the ring, his opponent is going through the same preparations. Bigger than Kozik—a couple of inches and twenty pounds on him, Kozik reckoned, when they faced off in the middle of the canvas ten minutes ago. But while the other guy was trying to outstare him and talk trash, Kozik was watching the slow shuffle of his feet and his sluggish hands. Long as he stays out of reach and keeps moving.... 

He feels a trickle of sweat running down his chest, making its way over tanned skin and tattoo. It's hot in the warehouse, the sun beating down on the flat roof and tin walls, but that's not why he's sweating.

"A'ight, bro?" Tig asks, softly. 

Bringing his gaze back to meet Tig's, Kozik sees concern instead of the usual icy blue chips. He nods, blows out a breath. "Yeah."

He knows it's going to be brutal. It always is. His heart is racing now, as Tig finishes his hands, slaps a palm on his shoulder to steer him toward the ring. It's moments like this he lives for.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To The Victor The Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954700) by [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink)




End file.
